Give Me Your Eyes
by Crazy Jay Blue
Summary: Zexion loses everything in a tragic accident, but he learns a lot from his mistake, including how to love. Zemyx, for my lovely friends.
1. One: In the beginning :Zexion:

Author's note: I wouldn't so much call this a one-shot as I would call it a long-shot.

Kind of an early 1920's AU kind of setting. Really AU, seeing as everything is vaguely old fashioned, while also being vaguely sophisticated scientifically, as well as simply belonging in another universe. Think Phillip Pullman and leave me alone. It isn't all that important anyways.

This chapter is dedicated to Paco and Laura, both of whom I bully mercilessly, and both of whom get very little loving from me. I love you both dearly. Here's something gentle from me.

I might re-write this chapter. Please, please review. I need constructive criticism.

Content warnings-Language, mild shota-con, and sexual content.

Pairings-So far only Zemyx.

* * *

Chapter One

[What has happened here?]

The thing about not seeing, one of the many aspects of being as blind as I had become, was that I never really could picture his face. So far as I understood, Demyx was merely a disembodied voice that sang to me, chided me and guided me from the corner of my clean hospital room, I recall his sweet and salty smell, a gentle and unassuming touch. But the only really truly notable thing about him, simply must have been his voice, the voice with which he never spoke, not truly. He only sang.

------

The world came back to me groggily, as if it were introducing itself to me at a party, but only speaking one word at a time, and very, very slowly. First, I could feel the comforter under my hands, and register that it was not my own. Then I could hear the noises people made when they were busy at important work; but this all came to me from very far away. I felt a little like an animal at the zoo, as if all the noise and sensation were waiting on the other side of very thick glass, and I was merely sleeping inside of the crystal cage while the rest of the living world passed me by...

I remember wishing to understand what was going on, where I might be, so I tried to sit up, but found it foreign and too painful to execute. Upon laying back down a stabbing pain rocketed through my abdomen and down through my legs, and I let out a cry of desperation, I had not been expecting that, then my eyes finally fluttered open, to reveal nothing. Wait, nothing? I lifted my arm despite the pain to rub at my eyes, nothing, nothing, nothing. All around me, there was blackness, and muffled noise, and so, I screamed.

I could hear rapid, footsteps, informative shouts and who I presumed was a nurse tell someone "He's awake!" A few moments later a gentle hand grasped mine, and I fell silent, my chest heaving as I struggled not to hyperventilate, because no matter how wide I stretched his eyelids, I simply could not see."Where am I?" I said, panicking. "What is going on? I don't- I do not. I-"

"Zexion, Zexion, shh, you were in an accident." The owner of the hand spoke quietly, in an unfamiliar but soothing voice, but not as if he were trying to sedate or dismantle me. He was not condescending, he was kind.

"Who are you? What's wrong with me?!"

"I'm your personal recovery physician, you hurt your head, and you lost your sight, we just don't know if you'll see again, but we can always pray for the best, okay?" Any other day of my life, and I would have laughed at the voice, would have told him not to waste his time on such meaningless things as _prayer_ to a god that couldn't hear them anyways. But for once, I was too scared even for sarcasm. I didn't know why, but I trusted this voice, like a baby duck, who simply trusts the first thing it sees to take care of it, though in my case, it would be the first thing I _heard. _I grasped the hand in mine tighter, meaning to ask him what had happened, but instead I could only whisper.

"I'm scared." The voice stroked my arm gently, reassuring me that it was just fine to be scared, I expected him to throw in a comment about how plenty of people learned to live with blindness, how he expected me to live a perfectly normal life, but he did nothing of the sort. "You have every right to be scared, because basically, this is really gonna suck." He said, squeezing my hand "But I just want you to know that we're in it together, okay? I want you to get better, so you can see your family again, so I'm gonna try my damnedest."

I'd been a little thrown off by this, but I hadn't know what else to say, my family wasn't there, I couldn't smell them, and I couldn't remember anything about this accident, "What sort of accident?" I asked, releasing the sheets in my other hand and waiting desperately for his reply while he stalled inconveniently... "What accident?!" I repeated shaking his his hand.

"Umm, you don't remember?" My doctor sounded unsure of himself, almost as if he were unwilling to stress me any further.

"No, I very conveniently don't!" I became rapidly more irrational, I wanted answers, I still didn't understand what was going on, and this kindly voiced stranger was fast beginning to irritate me.

"You were in a car accident, with three other teenagers, and your younger sister, and... Zexion? Zexion!"

* * *

Don't expect 1st person Zexion PoV for the whole thing, it's going to be different in every chapter. Again, review if you want me to continue.


	2. Two: This Planet :Riku:

:Authors Note:

I do hate to make excuses for myself, but something odd happened to my computer and I lost my outline, so I had to re-do all of that crap before being able to continue, my apologies for the lateness. Also, you know all of that Phillip-Pullman 1920's bullshit I was blathering on about? Please god, ignore me. Someday- I'll write a weird 1920's Phillip-Pullman-y fiction, this one is so not it.

Chapter title was taken from a Gorillaz song, a good one. I forgot to mention that the Fiction Title is taken from a song by the Cardigans.

Oh, guess what? I do not own and I am not in any way affiliated with Square Enix or D*sney. I'm just _borrowing_ these guys. And I'll give them back when I'm done. Promise.

Also! Riku first person POV enjoy. (You know... 2/3 view makes me feel less inadequate.)

* * *

Chapter Two

[Every Planet We Reach is Dead]

"Hey, Wake up." It's been nearly two weeks since my brother's accident, they say he woke up a few times, but they had to sedate him every time because of the pain; until yesterday. Our parents have been reluctant to come and see him. I've snuck in a few times, but he was still out until three days ago..

"Riku? Is that you?"

I'm pretty sure he's gonna be okay, but... if he hears about Xion... Well. It's not like they've found her body yet, so there could still be some kind of miracle. That's what our mom thinks anyway. How hard can it be to find a fifteen year old girl, right?

"Yeah, it's me. There are some cops here, they wanna talk to you, about the accident." My brother looks really messed up, he's seventeen, but he looks so young and broken right now, looks more like me, just thirteen, and small for my age. He's never looked like this before, and his frailty scares me. I reach out to hold his hand. But he startles and flinches away from me.

"Sorry..." He's still kinda dozing and he presses his other hand against his forehead like he's trying to crush the power of sight back into his mind. "You just, took me by surprise."

I reach out again, and this time he grabs my hand, we each squeeze like we're drowning, I make a sound first, sort of on purpose. He's still really weak.

"You lose." At least he remembers to smile, but, Zexion is still looking straight ahead. "What about those cops? I do not know what I am supposed to tell them... I still cannot remember anything." Our hands fall to the bed, still clasped loosely.

"I know, That's what _I_ told them, and they didn't believe me, 'an said they still wanted to talk to you." I look away from him, at the white walls, at the white floor, at the white curtains and the white lilies in the white vase on the white cabinet. "It's so white in here. It's cold."

"I- I did not realize... I did not know that." He whispers. "It's so odd, not- knowing."

"Hey, man. I'm gonna go get rid of those cops; get your physician guy to make them go away, and then I'll tell you all about it. You'd love this room because it's nice and boring. A little too bright. Anyway, I'll be right back."

I feel a wave of tension creep into my body when I see the detectives loitering at the end of the hallway, I'm so scared that the accident will turn out to be his fault, and he'll be taken away from me. Being around my brother, even now that he's... altered, has always been my only salvation from the paranoia and anxiety that's just always there for me. My friends, as dear as they are, just tell me not to worry, but I can't help it, I just do.

Though I also have reason to be relieved. Zexion seems... okay. Even though he can't see, and even though he's in an incredible amount of pain, he smiled at me, and he squeezed my hand. I don't want to hope too much, but I think he might be alright.

I make my way to the nurse's station and catch the attention of a young woman with wavy red hair. "Hey, D'you know where my brother- Zexion's, do you know where his doctor is at?"

"Yes, he was on-call in the emergency room until about five minutes ago, you might find him in the lounge just down the hall and to the left." She smiles at me. I like her, her voice is pretty and there's this weird fishbowl in her workspace with a guppy in it. I always notice it, and she's let me in before when it wasn't technically visiting hours.

"Thanks, I need him to get rid of the fuzz, my brother isn't ready yet." I flash her a smile back before I take her direction and walk down the hall, and her cry of 'good luck!' follows me into the coffee lounge, where I find a tall, lanky young doctor half asleep in the generic rounded armchair with a half-finished cup of coffee hanging precariously in his loose fingers. I move quietly toward him, taking the coffee away and setting it on a table before waking him. "Hey, doc?"

"Bwah?!" He shoots up in his chair, his hands flying up as I had suspected they would, and I thank the gods for foresight. "What, Wait, did I- was I falling asleep? Did I miss any pages?" He checks his pager, then pats himself down, muttering something about a missing stethoscope.

"Hey-" I interrupt his little panic attack, and kick him lightly in the ankle, reminding him that I'm standing right there, and that I didn't wake him up to play hide and seek with his missing possessions. "-My brother... the police are hanging around, they won't go away, I need you to tell them he still can't talk to them."

"Oh! Alrighty, hold on just a 'sec and I'll get rid of 'em. Damn, those folks sure are persistent!" He didn't seem to be thrown off at all by my abrasive attitude, and he was used to me hanging around the hospital unsupervised. He told me he didn't like letting my brother stay in there by himself, and he didn't mind me being around just so long as I didn't, and I quote, "Fuck any of the medical doohickeys up." I haven't yet, and I've decided I like him, so I don't see any cause to fuck with any doohickeys in the future.

- - - - - -

Once I was sure he was getting rid of the police I snuck back into Zexion's private room and closed the curtains. He was in a nice hospital, the ICU had many separate rooms, and comfortable quarters for their long-term patients, I suppose they tried to make it homey, but to me it just looked like a mental hospital just without the padded walls. I was telling Zexion about his room when I heard the sliding glass door behind me. I turned a little, It was just the doc, so I relaxed, but trailed off in my description, leaving Zexion to laugh quietly at my room to loony-bin comparison.

"Hi boys." Demyx, I never bothered to remember his last name, because he always insisted on being called by his first, came over to my brother's bed and examined a few monitors, and checked a few dials. "How are you today pain-wise Zex?" He asked, winking at me. "On a scale of kinda crappy to fucking terrible, where would you put yourself? By the way, I'm gonna take your temp."

"Vaguely miserable." Zexion made a face as Demyx pushed a thermometer into his ear. "Is there not a monitor to inform you of my bodily temperature?"

"Yeah, but sometimes it's kinda wonky, so I like to double-check." I watched him move to the end of the bed, "You're at a pretty safe temperature right now, but you're still a little feverish. Trauma can do that sometimes." He continued rambling medical jargon, pushing gently on my brothers left foot until his leg moved grudgingly into a bent position. Zexion groaned, hating the movement, and tossed his head a little, but endured the torture. That was so like him, I would have whined, or shouted, he just accepted it.

"Hey, Demyx. I thought you were a recovery therapist, why were you working in the ER?"

He smiled at me, looking a little careworn "I ask myself the same thing all the time. Though really? In exchange for getting to slack off up here in the ICU my dad is making me complete my residency in the ER. It's taking me forever since I only do so many hours a week, but- hey. I get to do what I love up here."

He smiled at me so I smiled back, "That's kinda cool."

I was a little tentative, but knew I had to bring this up, so I waited until Demyx was over in some other part of the room with Zexion's chart, marking his progress and making notes for the nurses. "Hey, Zex?"

"What?"

"Our parents told me they wanted to drop by later, I think- I think they meant it." I watched him carefully, waiting, and sure enough, his facial expression changed, twisting into something that closely resembled disgust.

"I suppose that means mother is coming too?"

"Yeah. She's our parent too." He didn't say anything to this, but sighed, resigned. Still staring blankly ahead. I hopped off of his bed and stood next to him. "They're coming at six, just so you know. I need to get back to school... I can't miss sixth period. I'll come again later."

"Alright Riku, I'll see you later, be cautious."

I knew that's his way of saying "I love you" and I hugged him carefully, then turned and ran out of his room, It was almost one o'clock, and I was going to be really late.

- - - - - -

"Whoa, Zexy! I think that's the happiest I've seen you since you woke up."

The boy's smile has faded from his face, and he's gone back to staring wide-eyed at nothing, unblinking, unable to move.

"Riku is my little brother. If I still had the power of sight, I would pretend to be blind for him, and faking a mood is a simpler task than that." An uncomfortable silence is almost allowed to settle between them, when the sullen teenager mumbles, "-And I told you, don't call me 'Zexy.'"

* * *

SO! Another chapter finished. I was debating posting this tonight, and I had to fight it a lot, I hope you all don't mind the change in tense after the page-break, it was a stylistic thing I couldn't avoid. I'm uploading this pre-beta, so it's a bit rough, I figured you guys could deal, I'll upload the beta'd version after I post the next chapter, which won't take me long at all, but is sadly going to be another short one, but! You'll get to find out more about Demyx! So please forgive me.


End file.
